


'Round and 'Round

by fingalsanteater



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Horror, Insanity, Put On A Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and Vorik and the wheels of the bus that just keep going 'round and 'round and 'round and 'round...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Round and 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post by [foolishfools](http://foolishfools.tumblr.com/post/113737512438)
> 
> "Like honestly I hate it when characters are put on a bus, I’d almost prefer they just disappear without explanation. Like Vorik and Samantha Wildman. Where are they? Wherever the fuck we want. They probably ran away together."

“Worry is illogical at this point, Ensign Wildman. Neelix and Seven of Nine are perfectly capable of raising your daughter in your absence.” Vorik brushed his fingers against Samatha’s. 

She sighed, picturing her beautiful daughter, remembering what it felt like to run her fingers over the smooth, bony ridges Naomi’s forehead, the gesture always a comfort to her daughter and herself. Now, she relied on Vorik’s touch to give her comfort. 

The strange alien transport, empty except the for mouthless automaton driving, turned a corner sharply, causing Samantha to lean into Vorik. She didn’t move away once the transport had stabilized.    

“It always takes that corner too fast,” said Samantha, trying for some levity in this nightmare. It was the same corner they’d been around a thousand times already, stuck on this wheeled alien transport that never stopped. The doors never opened and, despite their best efforts, no escape was made evident. They didn’t even know how they’d come to be trapped, both going to sleep in their beds on Voyager and waking up here.

Samantha watched the scenery fly by, the same never ending, empty sun baked fields and crooked, wooden posts fashioned into rickety fencing. There was nothing out there but dust. She could taste it in her mouth.      

“We should really complain about its driving next time around,” Samantha said, a bitter, hysterical laugh escaping her lips. Vorik didn’t laugh. She wished he would. She wished he'd just start laughing with her, Vulcan stoicism be damned, and never stop. 

“If you think it would help,” he said, voice pinched like the air in lungs wasn’t enough to push the words out. 

She laughed again, the sound more of a wheeze because her throat was so dry, so full of dust. Vorik coughed. It sounded like a laugh to her desperate ears. 


End file.
